Goodnight Relena
by WolfCry17
Summary: 1xR: Relena can't sleep because of something Heero brought home and is taking it out on her hard headed husband. Cute, Short, maybe funny, you decide! ;P


"Goodnight Relena"

By: WolfCry17

* * *

AN: Wow! Can you believe it has been five years since I wrote anything? Not that I ever finished what I started all those years ago. Eeek! Sorry guys... there's really only one explanation... College happened. My interest in Heero x Relena has recently been reinvigorated, and I reread Too Lost to be Saved and Blinded Depths. I forgot how much I enjoyed writing these fics, so I am attempting to bring them back and try to finish them! I am already starting on brand new chapters for both, but I won't set any dates, not until I am sure I have a feel for the stories once more.

For now, I wrote this little short because the idea amused me. I would like to write more little shorts along these lines, but we shall see. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: As it has been for the last 13 years ( Can you believe GW is 13 years old!? ), Gundam Wing and its characters do not belong to me, but to the original creators. ( I wonder where they are today? )

* * *

"Goodnight Relena"

By: WolfCry17

Exasperated, Relena grabbed an extra pillow to slam against her ears as she rolled over glimpsing at the outrageous hour. 3:18 a.m. Aargh! She had an eight o'clock conference in the morning.

"That was mine."

Relena fought the urge to growl and slammed the pillow into the face of her seemingly unaffected spouse.

"I don't see how you need it. Who can sleep with all this racket!" Relena grabbed her own pillow from beneath her head and slammed it in her face to relieve her aggravation.

It was removed a second later to allow prussian blue to cascade down into sea green. Heero just smirked as he studied the frustrated pout that graced his wife's features. She looked so pitiful, it almost worked.

"Nice try."

The look of shock over her defeat amused him. She gave a huff as she turned to face him. "Heero."

"Rels, the answer is still no."

"You really do have a heart of stone." She sniffed, trying desperately to break that smug smirk off his face. He was being particularly stubborn tonight, and dammit, she only had three hours of sleep before her incessant alarm clock would blare her second least favorite sound in the world, second only to the wretched noise that was keeping her from sleep presently.

"They have to learn the boundaries."

Relena glanced toward the door of their bedroom. The pitiful whimpering and occasional yelps were breaking her heart. "Oh Heero, they are only pups, and one night couldn't hurt."

"One night would do all the damage in the world. One night will turn into many."

"Well, maybe you should sleep out there on the couch and see how it feels!"

"That won't stop the yelping."

"Erg!" Relena slumped back down in a pouty position. The source of the noise, Relena absolutely adored. The noise itself, another story. The two nine week old german shepard puppies claimed Relena's heart the minute Heero brought them home. It was Heero's solution as a compromise between him and his wife. Relena would not be surrounded by preventer agents for her protection as she had in the youth of her career in exchange that she accept a state-of-the-art security system and the two guard dogs. Relena claimed Heero was a sure genius the afternoon before. They would be such wonderful companions compared to a whole preventer squad. Now, she had extreme doubt in this plan, or really, just in the way he was going about to train the two puppies to be efficient guard dogs. "Heero, if you haven't forgotten, I have a conference in five hours."

Heero didn't forget, and he did feel bad that Relena was losing what little sleep she was able to receive. But his determination to properly train the two pups to guard Relena, especially in his absence, would not be deterred, even by the whimperings of his young wife. He had racked his brain for hours for a solution after a rather intense fight with Relena over her safety that riled him up so much, he had left the house to take a walk. He understood her points completely, even if it wasn't in his best interests. And he didn't like agents crawling over the house either. It was irritating, and he was more than capable of protecting her on his own, but he couldn't be around her 24/7. Sure, he was once one of her personal bodyguards, but that was out of the question now. They would drive each other into early graves being around each other that much. So, after hours of trying to find a way to please his wife that would serve as an acceptable alternative, he stumbled upon a neighboring farm to their Brussels estate. The elderly owners were selling off their pure breed litter of german shepards that were born from award winning lines. Two of them, a boy and a girl, immediately made their way to the edge of the cage to lick Heero's offered hand. It was so simple, he made up his mind within seconds, and within half an hour had gathered all the necessary supplies along with the pups to bring home. It was perfect. They were the perfect guards to satisfy him and for Relena, they were just cute.

Relena had gushed when she saw them, naming them immediately. Zero and Sam, short for Samantha. Heero agreed though he questioned the reasoning behind Zero's name. His only answer was a shining smile from an overzealous Relena, a sight that had drove such a sense of pride into him with his decision that he couldn't help but give a smile in return.

He sighed. It was going to be tough at first though, training the pups with all the spoils Relena was already planning for them. "I'll buy some ear plugs for tomorrow night."

Relena smacked the pillow back into her face. "How does that help my current position? I have nothing planned the day after tomorrow night. Where's my genius with all the right solutions?"

So the degree of pride just plummeted. Heero sighed. He was tired too, and wasn't in the mood to think. Then, a smile crept onto his face, and he jumped from the bed to start toward the door.

"Oh Heero, I knew you had a heart in tha-"

"Not exactly Relena."

"Heero! You're not going to punish them, are you?"

"No."

Against her better judgement, Relena just sunk back on the bed, stealing Heero's pillow once more.

After just a couple of minutes, Heero emerged back into the room with a bottle of water and some benadryl. Relena smiled. Her genius must have been desperate. He never really liked the idea of inducing sleep. "Heero?"

"Just tonight Relena."

She accepted the medicine and the water. "Won't one night turn into many?"

"No."

She would've laughed, but the medicine was already working its magic, causing Relena to sigh in

contentment. She turned toward her husband as he reclaimed his missing pillow. "Heero."

"Hn."

"Is this going to be the way it is going to be with our children?"

"Goodnight Relena."

* * *

AN: So, whadd'ya think? Hmmm, I thought it was cute, so I liked it! Please review, let me know what you guys think!


End file.
